Digi Heroes Academia
by fangs of death
Summary: When the balance is threatened in the Digital World, nine heroes answer the call. Well to be honest they are kidnapped to answer it. But hey most of them are trying to become Pro Heroes, so they are just getting to become heroes to entirely different world. I know summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fans of Digimon and My Hero Academia! This came to about a week ago and would not leave my head so here we are. **

**This story takes place after the provisional license exam but before Izuku and Katsuki second fight. I have decide on the main characters and their partners, 9 humans and 9 digimon. Pairings will probably not show up, if they do show up then they are already picked. **

**They will be unable to use their quirks in the digital world at first. In Arc 2 part 2 they will be using their quirks since they will be returning to the real world and in Arc three they will be able to use their quirks in the after they get their partners to mega.**

**The reason why is to make it easier for their digimon to digivolve, cause let be honest Izuku, Shoto, and Bakugo could easily wipe out Rookie, champion and possibly most ultimate level digimon. Izuku could probably wipe out some mega level digimon with 1 for all at full strength or his million percent attack.**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon and My Hero Academia along with any songs used in this story belong with their respective creators,the only thing I own is this story Idea. Without any more time here we go!**

* * *

The Digital World a beautiful place filled with all kinds of digimon. Island's filled with lush jungles a beautiful sea, snowy plains and mountains, harsh deserts. Digimon of all types are seen from a Monochromon herd stampeding, a Centaurmon treating injured digimon, Birdramon's flying high in the sky, and Dolphmon jumping from the oceans.

To bad trouble was brewing in the Rings suddenly appeared all across the the and island know as File Island. The rings latch onto most of the digimon, causing them to stop what they are doing. Their eyes started glowing gold showing they are now being controlled

"All hail Lord Angemon, bringer of peace." The digimon with the golden rings chanted as an angle like being descends.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

In a house far cross the sea to the west. Alone human shaped silhouette sat watching the events on File Island on a large multi screen television.

"Hmm, this is very bad to think that someone would find that horrible creation of his and change it for their own purpose. But it is being used for peace. Ah who am i kidding, Angemon needs to be stop" said the mysterious person (MP). "Don't you agree Cerberumon"

A four legged digimon appeared to the left of the person. It was a about four feet high, black armor with two canine shaped skulls on the front shoulders. Three long metal blades attached to the armor on each leg.

"Yes, he needs to be stopped to protect the balance of the digital world, but how to stop him?" Cerberumon asks.

"We will summon the new chosen DigiHeroes and their choosen partner digimon to stop him" said the mysterious person. Nine screens lit up showing nine people and .

"These are the new DigiHeroes, they don't look like much! One of them is even a shivering mess." Cerberumon states angrily. "They won't be able to stop Angemon plan."

"These young ones and their partners were picked by the Harmonious ones and you know that they don't make mistakes when they choose someone to become a DigiHero" the MP said. " After all most of them are being trained to become heroes in their word. The youngest one even after all she has gone through has not given into darkness. _And more importantly, one of them is my successor's successor_. Just give them time and they will show that they will win and restore balance to the Digital World." The MP states looking at the a screen with the a young teen with dark green.

* * *

**Well I hope this will catch every bodies attention. I am still planning this all out as best I can, so don't expect any chapters beside chapter one that i will try and get out as soon as possible. But after that it will be awhile. If you got any questions pm me and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Also this will be using season one of digimon as the base for the story. Well bye for now.**


	2. Now a challenge

Hey everyone Fangs here with news about this story. I have rewrote chapter 1 10 times and it keeps looking like it went through a shredder then rearranged it and taped it back together. Like Frankenstein's monster.

**So I am putting this up for adoption because, this story has potential and sadly I am butchering it, ruining both franchise. So I going to show everybodies digimon partners and their digivice and those who have been giving a crest. And any who wants to try their hand at this story PM cause as of Now this is a challenge.**

**So if you have question about it PM me and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Digimon partners**

Izuku: botamon-koromon-Hackmon-Bao huckmon-Savior huckmon-Jesmon

Itsuka Kendo: mokumon- summon-coronamon- firamon-flaremon- apollomon

Eri:yukimibotamon -nyaromon-Salamon- Gatomon- Angewomon- Magnadramon

Tsuyu: pitchmon-bukamon-Betamon- Seadramon- Megaseadramon- Leavimon

Fumikage: kuramon-pagumon-Demidevimon- devimon- neoDevimon- creepymon

Katsuki: jyarimon-gigimon-vorvomon- lavorvomon- Lavogaritamon- Volcanicdramon

Ochaco:NYOKIMON -yokomo-biyomon- thunderderbirmon-parrotmon-eaglemon

Shoto:poyomon-chicchimon- penmon-Kumamon-Korikakumon- Ancientmegatheriummon

Momo: bubbmon-Tanemon-Palmon-Sunflowmon- Lillymon- Rosemon

**Digivices with crest**

Izuku: green front with white back: burst: emerald green with a crimson outline on the left side going along the screen. Along with three crimson buttons in the center, the crest of **Miracles** on the center of the back.

Itsuka: Gold front white back. Burst: Gold with blue outline and buttons. Crest undecided possibly **Reliability**

Eri: silver front, white back. Burst: silver with a pink outline on left side three pink buttons. Crest of **Light** on back center.

Tsuyu: sea green front, white back. Burst: seagreen with light blue outline and buttons. Crest of **Sincerity **on back in the center.

Fumikage: black front white back Burts: Black with purple outline on left side 3 purple buttons. Crest of **Kindness **on back in the center**.**

Katsuki: red front, white back. Burst: red with orange outline on left side orange buttons. Crest of **C****ourage,** not sure.

Uraraka: pink front, white : pink with white outline and buttons. Crest of **L****ove** on back center.

Shoto: dark blue front white back. Burst: dark blue with red outline and buttons. Crest of **Friendship **on the back in the center

Momo: maroon front, white back. Burst: Maroon with brown outline and buttons. Crest of **knowledge** on center of the back.


End file.
